Entre deseo y pasiontengo un dulce sueño
by Kiroro
Summary: En que se pareceran Tsubasa y Santana... Sanae y otra chica lo explicaran...lemon asegurado
1. Chapter 1

"**Entre Deseo y Pasión...tengo un dulce sueño"**

* * *

Capitulo 1

"Sentimientos reprimidos de futbolistas despistados e idiotas"

.- Así que… aquí me tienes Brasil!!!!.- exclamaba una risueña chica de cabellos cortos y lisos…extendiendo sus brazos hacia el fuerte sol de verano que iluminaba aquella tarde.

.- Vaya que hace calor aquí!!!.- dijo esta poniéndose un coqueto sombrero.

.- Así es linda…aunque sea invierno…- dijo el chofer del taxi ayudándole a bajar su maleta…que mas bien era una mochila amplia.

.- Si tu novio no esta te esperare para llevarte a un buen hotel para que te hospedes.-

Sonrió al ver el sonrojado rostro de la chica y luego esta se dirigió al edificio de apartamentos y subió un piso llegando al número que tenía anotado y tocó la puerta con decisión.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y un chico moreno apareció en esta…primero la miró con interrogación y luego una sonrisa inundó su rostro.

.- Hola "Preciosa" en que puedo ayudarte???!!!!.- luego tomó sus manos.- por que supongo que vienes a buscarme a mi no??.-

Esta sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo que el chico agachara la cabeza derrotado.

.- Maldito seas Tsubasa!!!!!!!!.- exclamó este adentrándose en el departamento dejando la puerta abierta.

Esta sin pensar se fue siguiendo los gritos del chico…ya que supuso que al Tsubasa al que le echaba tantos improperios era el que ella buscaba.

Y al parecer así era ya que varias fotos de personas conocidas llamaron su atención…especialmente una donde estaba ella junto a el y las otras chicas managers.

.- Pepe…espera…deja de decir tonterías….-

Esa voz alteró el corazón de Sanae…Tsubasa estaba al parecer tratando de calmar al chico que por tan poca cosa estaba molesto.

Sanae continuo avanzando y un fresco aroma a shampoo inundó sus sentidos… de hecho chocó de frente con el portador de ese aroma…

.- Sanae!!!

Tsubasa estaba totalmente sonrojado y para vergüenza y embelesamiento de esta solo con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas.

.-Tsubasa!!!!

.- Ahhh así que si la conoces… eres un bastardo mentiroso…tan linda chica y tu te vas a quedar solo con ella… que envidia me das…-

.- Pepe ya contrólate…no te entiendo nada.-

Tsubasa trataba de taparse con esa pequeña toalla y parecía querer esconderse donde fuera.

Sanae por su parte trató de aprovechar lo mas que pudo por ver las largas y espigadas piernas de Tsubasa…tenia tanto de no ver su musculoso cuerpo que ahora mas que nunca parecía estar en su mejor forma… se avergonzó de si misma pero era una delicia ver a su querido tormento en tan apetecible posición.

.- Sanae…no te esperaba este fin de semana…-

.- Ah…entonces supongo que debo regresarme por donde vine.- dijo esta en tono afectado.

.- Noooooo!!!.- dijo este sosteniéndose la toalla de nuevo.

.- Espera…deja me visto.- miro a Pepe retadoramente y se dirigió a una habitación a toda velocidad

Sanae sonrió al chico que la miraba extrañado.

.- Hola… no me dejaste presentarme…soy Sanae Nakazawa y soy amiga de Tsubasa en Japón.-

.- Ah…amigos…- dijo este mirándola de arriba a abajo…- pues que compañero tan imbecil tengo por haber dejado una amiga tan hermosa como tu y no dejarla separada…-

.- Pepe!!!!!!.-

Tsubasa hizo aparición vistiendo unos jeans y una playera blanca que enmarcaba su atlética figura.

.- Si no he dicho mas que solo la verdad.- dijo este en tono inocente.- me habías dicho que una conocida tuya vendría de visita mas no mencionaste que era esta hermosura y que era amiga tuya de hace tiempo….

.- Conocida???.-

Tsubasa puso la cara de espanto al ver la expresión de furia que parecía emerger en el rostro de Sanae mientras Pepe parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

Sanae se dirigió a la puerta seguida muy de cerca por Tsubasa que la llamaba a coro mientras Pepe tomaba sus cosas y salía del departamento…observando divertido como el serio y centrado Tsubasa parecía perder el control tratando de convencer a esa linda chica de que se quedara…el taxista compartió con el una sonrisa cómplice.

.- Que pases un divertido fin de semana Tsuby.- dijo este poniéndose la mochila al hombro y bajando las escaleras alegremente se dirigió a su auto.

Después de 30 minutos de casi rogarle…no…suplicarle a Sanae que todo era un malentendido y convencerla de que se instalara en el departamento Tsubasa comprendió el por que tanto alboroto con Pepe….

Se estaría todo el fin de semana con Sanae…solos en el departamento.

Casi se golpea con la mano en el rostro…si Pepe estaba en casa no había problema…pero estar el solito en compañía de su preciosa Sanae…

La miró detenidamente por la pequeña ventanita de la cocina mientras le preparaba un refresco… estaba mas hermosa que nunca (maldito Pepe)…su suave cabellera caía en pequeñas cortinas enmarcando su bello rostro…traía puesto un shortfalda negro que acentuaba sus curvas y la playera verde resaltaba sus grandes senos….momento…Sanae no tenia esos senos la ultima vez que la vio hace un año…sentía las manos heladas…

.- Tsubasa….se te tira el refresco…-

.- Eh??... waaaaaaa!!!!.-

Tsubasa estaba totalmente empapado de la helada bebida mientras una sonriente Sanae le acercaba una toalla y le secaba las manos, divertida.

.- Deberías poner atención en lo que haces…Tsubasa??.-

Pero este estaba ocupado en abrazarla…tanto tiempo y ahora la tenia cerca de él…como decía Pepe era un verdadero imbecil por no haber compartido tantos momentos con su mejor su primer y único Amor.

.- Tsubasa… que sientes??.-

Este se separó un poco y se hundió en esos profundos ojos chocolate y acaricio suavemente su mejilla sonriendo al verla temblar levemente.

.- Siento tu corazón latiendo fuertemente.- la abrazó mas.- junto al mío…como locos.-

Esta sonrió escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo por la cintura.

Luego Tsubasa comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el contorno femenino al mismo tiempo que la recargaba hacia la barra de la cocina…capturando sus labios…haciéndola suspirar…haciendo las caricias más atrevidas…y sin pensarlo los dos comenzaron un dulce juego de seducción

Sanae se encontraba sentada en la barra mientras Tsubasa batallaba en abrirle la blusa…pero esta cedió de un tirón dejando ver su corpiño aprisionando sus senos.

Este contuvo la respiración…no había visto a Sanae con tan poca ropa desde las clases de deportes.

No podía despegar la mirada de esas 2 preciosidades mientras se preguntaba que haría primero…al fin tomada la decisión acerco su rostro a ellos cuando alguien saludó ruidosamente desde la entrada del departamento.

.- HOLA…..ALGUIEN EN HOME????!!!!!!!!!!!.-

Tsubasa casi tumba a Sanae tratando de acomodarle la ropa y acomodarse la suya al mismo tiempo para luego dirigirse a la sala lo mas "normal" posible dejando a una pobre Sanae decepcionada y confundida.

.- Esa es la voz de una chica….lo mataré…- dijo esta en un susurro acomodándose la ropa.

Siguió la estela de pánico dejada por Tsubasa y lo vio de lo mas entretenido con una curvilínea chica de larga y sedosa cabellera negra que lo miraba y sonreía de una manera mas que provocativa.

.- Hola!!!!!!!!!!.- dijo espontáneamente al verla.

.- Yo soy Yazmín.- sonrió alegremente y a Sanae ya no le cayó tan mal.- soy vecina de Tsuby y Pepe…-

.- Tsuby??.- ¬¬ esta volteo a ver a Tsubasa que se puso azul de espanto.

.- Si…acaso este niño no es un encanto??.- dijo esta al parecer sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.- El es de lo mejor que me ha pasado… no puedo estar alejada de él…lo amo tanto.- abrazó a Tsubasa efusivamente pegando su cuerpo al de él.-venia de la academia cuando noté que la puerta estaba mal cerrada y como tengo llave pues yo…-

.- Llave….lo AMO???????????.-

Ese fue el colmo para Sanae… Tsubasa tenia su vecina solicita para lo que "fuera" y ella emocionándose con un pequeño faje, así que se dio la vuelta… tomó su mochila y alzando la mano en señal de despedida sin voltear a verlos salio con decisión del departamento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

.- Soy una tonta…una pude creer que él…soy tan tan idiota….-

Sanae casi se ahogaba en el te helado que acababa de pedir.

.- Te falta tarada,imbecil,zopenca… y otras definiciones que no puedo recordar.-

Esta alzó la mirada y la chica causante de todas sus penas estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa muy divertida.

.- Que se te ofrece??.- preguntó con frialdad.

.- A mi??? Pues nada, la que veo necesitada eres tu.- se dejó caer en la silla frente a ella mientras le hacia señas al mesero.

.- Pues te equivocaste de chica….regrésate con "Tsuby" a ver que se le ofrece.

.- Así que eres compañera de la escuela de Tsubasa?.-

Yazmín sorbía su limonada con alegría mientras Sanae meneaba su te helado algo avergonzada.

.- Si...lo conocí cuando estábamos en 6º de primaria...al terminar secundaria ...el se vino a Brasil y yo...-

.-Te quedaste suspirando por él...- dijo la otra con ojos soñadores.- pues déjame decirte de que eres la prueba viviente de que le gustan las mujeres a ese hombre.-

.- Si como no…- dijo esta enfurruñada pero luego se quedó pensando.- espera…que tu no eres la novia solicita de "Tsuby"?.-

.- Pues no…- contesto esta tranquilamente aun sorbiendo la limonada.- … somos vecinos y paisanos…yo también soy de Japón.-

Sanae ya no entendía nada de nada, esa hermosa chica de cabello de ébano, ojos almendrados y encantadora sonrisa no era novia de Tsubasa.

.- Por que dices eso??.- preguntó extrañada.

.- Ahh? Ah si.- sonrió divertida.- llegue a pensar que Tsubasa estaba ciego o ya de plano era gay.- sonrió mas al ver la expresión de espanto de Sanae.- ya que nunca me ha insinuado algo o siquiera lo veo interesarse en chica alguna…pero contigo…deberías ver en que estado depresivo lo has dejado.-

.- Me gustaría creerte.- dijo esta seriamente.- para él las únicas curvas deseables son las de un balón.-

.- Jajajajaja….eso tiene algo de sentido.- dijo Yazmín sonriendo a todo lo que podía.- pasa mas tiempo con el que con nadie más….aunque es un buen chico, ni quien lo dude…escucha esto Sanae…el me ayudó mucho cuando dejé a mi novio…pero jamás pensé que se pareciera a él en eso del fútbol….-

.- También estas enamorada de un futbolista??.- pregunto Sanae.

.- Para mi desgracia.- dijo esta en un triste suspiro.- pero este aparte del fútbol si está obsesionado con las mujeres.- sus ojos se obscurecieron de furia.- cree que todas son unas fáciles y que todas deben babear por el.-

.- Que patán…Tsubasa en cambio no sabe por que darle…también es un imbecil ya que jamás me ha dicho realmente que soy para él…-

.- Mmmmm en verdad se parecen….no saben realmente lo que quieren… en verdad nos parecemos….- dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole tristemente.- amamos sin ser realmente correspondidas.-

.- Y si se puede saber…- dijo Sanae tímidamente.- quien es ese futbolista??.-

Como respuesta esta vio como Yazmín ponía una cara seria y al mirar donde ella veía observó como un joven alto, moreno y apuesto entraba en la cafetería y las miraba con unos profundos ojos grises.

Sanae lo reconoció de inmediato…era Carlos Santana.

El joven se dirigió de inmediato hacia ellas dejando de lado a la bella acompañante que llevaba, la cual hizo una mueca de disgusto.

.- Hola querida Yazmín.- dijo con una voz sedosa que hubiera derretido a cualquiera…al parecer menos a Yazmín ya que esta no quitó la expresión de hielo.- no has contestado mis llamadas ni mensajes…cambiaste tu número de celular?.-

.- Hola a ti también Santana….no he cambiado nada pero tu si por lo que veo…ese modelo que traes es de esta semana o sobrevivió al fin de semana pasado??.- dijo esta con una sonrisa heladamente sarcástica.

El moreno se molestó notoriamente pero luego se percató de Sanae y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

.- Y esta preciosidad es amiga tuya??.- Sanae inclinó la cabeza levemente.- te conozco??

.- Probablemente…- dijo Yazmín con cara de pocos amigos.- es la novia de Tsubasa.-

Santana y Sanae voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo con sorpresa.

.- Vaya… que guardado se lo tenia Tsubasa y yo que pensaba que ahora te consolabas con él después de…- comenzó este.

.- Después de que te dejé… quieres decir querido Santana??.- dijo esta con una sonrisa triunfal.

Y un silencio sepulcral llenó el lugar, Sanae veía asustada las miradas que se dedicaban tanto Yazmín como Santana…pero estas estaban llenas de una pasión que parecía explotar en cualquier momento.

.- Los dos sienten algo por el otro…pero ninguno dará el brazo a torcer.- pensó Sanae observándolos.

.- Ahora que lo recuerdo.- Santana estaba muy cerca de ella ahora y la puso nerviosa.- donde esta ese suertudo novio tuyo??.-

.- El no es mi novio…- dijo esta sin pensar y al momento Santana se acercó mas.

.- Ah… lo que pensaba….ese idiota de Tsubasa no puede tener una preciosidad como tú.- observó hacia su mesa y vio sin alterarse como la chica que lo acompañaba se iba furiosa.- y como veo que estoy libre podríamos ir a divertirnos.-

.- No gracias.- dijo esta secamente.

.- Ya la escuchaste Santana…- respondió Yazmín aun sonriendo molesta.-ve tras tu zorra a ver si la alcanzas.-

.- Para que, si puedo divertirme con ella…- miraba a Yazmín desafiante mientras hacia que Sanae se levantara e iba a tratar de abrazarla cuando una veloz figura se plantó frente a él.

.- Déjala en paz Santana!!!.-

Sanae era alejada de Santana por los fuertes brazos de Tsubasa…pero aun estaba molesta con él.

.- Yo puedo defenderme sola!!!.- y abofeteo a Santana y luego a Tsubasa en un movimiento rápido.

.- Ahí les va eso a los dos por imbeciles…uno por ofrecido y otro por cobarde.-

.- Bien hecho Sanae.- dijo Yazmín acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano.- dejemos a esos tontos divertirse" solos… chaito.- y salieron de la cafetería dejando a un par de futbolistas confundidos y adoloridos.

------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------

**Capitulo 2**

"**Te odio… miento… te amo….no mereces saberlo"**

-----------------------------------------------------

El atardecer refrescaba y la vista comenzaba a ponerse azul profundo mientras Sanae se recargaba en el gran ventanal del departamento de Yazmín, quien por el momento parecía vociferar en diferentes tonos.

.- A quien le gritará tanto??.-

Entró a la amplia sala, toques femeninos desbordaban por todos lados, fotos de modelos japonesas y varias de ella misma adornaban la sala.

El reflejo del espejo de marco dorado devolvió la imagen de una Sanae recién bañada y vestida con un sencillo conjunto verde limón,

Yazmín arrojaba el teléfono sin piedad a un sofá mientras daba vueltas farbullando cosas incoherentes.

.- Esos &(&)?'9beciles…ca)/)(¿(&$…fut&$·(P….argh!!!!!.-

.- Que tienes Yazmín?.- preguntó Sanae preocupada.

.- Que será….- dijo esta dejándose caer en el sofá.- dejamos a ese par de idiotas unos segundos y arman un escándalo.- luego se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.- bueno de Santana no es raro….pero Tsubasa es el colmo de la tontería.-

.- Que pasó??.- realmente estaba asustándose.

.- Pues los señoritos hicieron barullo y acabaron liándose a golpes… llegaron compañeros de Tsubasa y Santana y se armó un show.- puso los ojos en blanco.- una compañera de la academia acaba de avisarme ya que vio todo en primera fila.-

.- Dios…están en el hospital o…-

.- No lo se, tal vez están detenidos o que se yo.- dijo esta levantándose y tomando su bolso.

.- Tu espera aquí mientras yo voy a la estación de policía, en un rato mas ve y checa si Tsubasa llegó al departamento..sale??.-

Sanae apenas asintió pero Yazmín ya salía presurosa.

.- En verdad se preocupa por él…lo ama mucho.- dijo esta suavemente mientras decidía salir al departamento de Tsubasa a ver si llegaba.

Mas su sorpresa fue ver la puerta entreabierta y con algo de temor entró.

Escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina y conteniendo el aliento apresuró el paso, encontrando al causante del ruido.

Tsubasa se encontraba en un estado lamentable en verdad y Sanae reprimió un gemido al verlo todo golpeado.

Este trataba de ponerse compresas húmedas pero al parecer estaba tan adolorido que no podía mantenerlas en su lugar.

.- Deja te ayudo con eso….-

Una suave mano le comenzó a limpiar los golpes con tanto cuidado que Tsubasa comenzó a relajarse un poco.

.- Gracias Sanae…me porté como un idiota…-

.- Tu lo has dicho.- dijo esta concentrándose en los golpes de este.

Pero Tsubasa estaba absorto viéndola, tan amable, tan hermosa y el portándose como un cobarde sin sentimientos.

Sin querer tembló bajo su tacto…solo ella podía ponerlo nervioso…solo ella podía gritarle y hacerle entrar en razón…solo ella.

---------------------------------------

No sabia que podía ser mas tonto….si haber ido a buscar a Santana o llevarlo a rastras a su departamento.

Estaba totalmente out, ya que los otros jugadores se habían ensañado mas con el aunque el tampoco había sido un santo.

Lo dejó caer sin ceremonias sobre un sillón… le quitó los zapatos y la camisa que antes había sido elegante y lo dejó en camiseta.

Ya iba a regresarse por donde entró cuando escuchó un voz que el sonó extraña y desconocida.

.- No te vayas… no me dejes solo…-

Esta volteó a verlo y se sorprendió al ver esos normalmente fríos ojos grises en unos suaves y melancólicos.

.- Ahhhhhh no…que se piensa este…- pensó esta frunciendo el ceño.- que ahora que me necesita yo lo complaceré???.-

Pero la venganza era una tentación muy grande y Yazmín dejó su bolso en un sillón y se acercó suavemente sentándose junto a él en el respaldo del sillón mientras acariciaba su rizada cabellera.

.- Pobre de ti…como puedo dejarte en ese estado…deja te pongo más cómodo.-

Le quitó los calcetines (gracias a dios sus pies eran muy limpios) y luego se puso encima de él para quitarle la camiseta dejando ver completamente su perfecta musculatura.

Yazmín apretó los labios….aun golpeado no dejaba de tener esa impactante presencia… cuantas habrían pensado eso antes??.

En un acto inconsciente deslizó sus manos sobre su pecho, haciéndolo temblar…luego acercó su rostro al de él, quien levantó lentamente la cabeza acercando sus labios a los de ella…

Se fundieron en un lento beso, mientras Yazmín bajaba las inquietas manos hacia su pantalón y lo desabrochaba dejando ver un bóxer oscuro… deslizó una mano hacia el interior de este capturando el miembro ya firme.

Santana separó su boca de la de ella con una expresión de sorpresa y la miró inquisidor.

Esta solo le sonrió seductoramente y este le correspondió de igual manera.

Ella fue bajando por el fuerte torso deslizando sus labios por él hasta llegar al vientre… se puso de cuclillas y lanzándole otra mirada felina sacó su miembro ya erecto del bóxer y comenzó a moverlo firmemente para luego introducirlo en su boca provocando un gemido de placer por parte de Santana.

Inició un ritmo frenético…lo soltaba…deslizaba su lengua haciéndolo temblar excitado…lo succionaba enloqueciéndolo…Santana jamás había disfrutado un sexo oral como ese…quería más….iba a colocar sus manos sobre su cabeza para hacer más profunda la tarea cuando esta se levantó de improviso con un pañuelo sobre su boca y una mirada retadora.

.- P-P- porque… te detienes.. ahora…?- logró murmurar.

.- Y darte el placer de un orgasmo y eyaculación?!!. Lo siento "querido"…búscate una zorra de verdad…-

Señaló una agenda en la mesita del teléfono.

.- Ahí encontraras suficientes…conmigo no cuentes…termínate de masturbar tu solo si quieres.- miraba divertida la expresión azorada del agitado jugador.

Este estaba totalmente excitado y con una cara de total incredulidad.

.- Recuerdas las veces que intentaste convencerme… cuando me acariciabas tan maravillosamente pero yo continuaba insegura??.-

El rostro de ella se tornó furioso pero aun así algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Y cuando lo decidí…cuando estuve dispuesta a compartir la cama contigo…tu ya estabas revolcándote con una tipa cuando me esperabas y dudo mucho que no hubiera habido más antes de ese día…cuantas Carlos Santana???!!!

Este continuaba totalmente atónito.

.- Pues que te aprovechen!!!!!!!.-

Y salió disparada de ahí dejando a un excitado y adolorido Santana.

---------------------------------------------

En el departamento de Tsubasa las cosas también ardían.

Este no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de tener tan cerca de Sanae… y mientras esta le curaba los golpes de la cabeza, este tan solo la había jalado hacia el y fácilmente había terminado en su regazo.

Una sorprendida Sanae no había podido oponer resistencia a los suaves labios de Tsubasa que parecían exigir más a cada segundo.

Sus lenguas lanzaban descargas que los recorrían por completo, las manos inquietas buscaban no tener barreras entre ellos…

De alguna forma extraña Sanae ya traía la blusa descubierta al igual que sus senos, los cuales Tsubasa primero acarició suavemente para luego acercar su boca uno de ellos y succionar hambriento los pezones uno a uno haciéndola gemir de dolor y placer.

Parecía querer devorarlos ya que arremetía con pequeños mordiscos y deslizaba su lengua sobre ellos.

Sanae sentía perder el control de un momento a otro…pero algo comenzó a alertar en su cabeza.

Abrazó a Tsubasa por el cuello y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente…pegando su cuerpo al de él…acariciándolo atrevidamente…sintiéndolo tensarse…enloqueciéndolo…hasta que sintió que este ya no lo soportaría más…se alejó de él.

.- Lo siento..- dijo esta acomodándose la ropa.- el show terminó.

Parecía que a Tsubasa le habían echado un cubo de agua helada.

.- Ojala te recuperes pronto…lo más probable es que regrese mañana a Japón… o me este con Yazmín…no estoy segura…cuídate Tsubasa.-

Y salió con paso firme.

-----------------------------------------------

Simplemente no lo entendía… primero estaban fusionados en un beso…luego lo había mandado a volar.

.- No entiendo a las mujeres.-

Un decaído Tsubasa entraba en el supermercado, necesitaba comprar algunas cosas para cenar y medicinas. Aunque sinceramente necesitaba mas las medicinas ya que el hambre parecía el ultimo de sus problemas.

Iba arrastrando el carrito casi sin ver hasta que se topó con un joven que llevaba cervezas en ambas manos…

.- Santana??.-

.- Hola Tsubasa…te vez mejor que yo.-

La mañana había despertado con un adolorido Tsubasa, pero ya no quedaban rastros de la pelea de ayer.

En cambio Santana aun tenía golpes visibles en su rostro y se observaba claramente agotado.

.- Santana…esas cervezas…-

.- Para olvidar las penas.- lo miró sonriendo débilmente.- o acaso a ti no te fue peor ayer…-

Este bajó la mirada pero no respondió.

.- No se tú, pero nos están haciendo pagar por nuestras tontería, y esta noche de insomnio me hizo darme cuenta de tantas cosas… pero ellas también se excedieron un poco…no crees??.-

.- Un poco??.-

Santana observó el brillo peligroso en los ojos de Tsubasa y sonrió malicioso.

.- Je, por lo que veo a ti también te fue muy mal….ah pero la dulce venganza de ellas también podemos disfrutarla nosotros …ven te invito a almorzar a mi casa.-

Y una extraña combinación de rivales iban confabulando una ultima táctica, mientras Santana dejaba caer unos paquetes más en el carrito de compras.

----------------------------------------

.- No puede ser…no los encuentro…-

Sanae buscaba desesperadamente en su mochila mientras Yazmín la miraba divertida.

.- Que se te perdió??.-

.- No encuentro mis boletos ni mi pasaporte……- se puso pálida.- nooooo….los dejé en mi bolsa de mano…que dejé en la sala de Tsubasa.-

.- Tonta…- dijo Yazmín sonriendo más y observando el reloj de pared.- mmmm son las 11:30 am, desde hace rato debe estar ya en su rutina de entrenamiento…-

.- Pero si estaba lastimado.. él no…- ambas se miraron y encogieron los hombros.

.- Es Tsubasa!!!!.- dijeron al unísono.

Yazmín se acercó a su bolso y le arrojó unas llaves a las manos.

.- Recuerdas que tengo las llaves?? Ve rápido…aunque llegará como hasta las 3…si realmente quieres irte puedes hacerlo antes de que llegue…o puedo llevarte a otro lugar donde no te vea para que te quedes a…-

Sanae sacudió la cabeza.

.- No puedo quedarme en la misma ciudad que él… seria doloroso.-

Jazmín la miró salir mientras se recargaba en la pared, luego escuchó como entraba de nuevo.

.- Olvidaste las llaves??.- se paró en seco al ver quien estaba en la puerta, cerrándola tras su espalda.

.- Nop, jamás pensé entrar tan fácil sin llaves y además echar candado por dentro no fue tan difícil.-

Un candado estaba fuertemente cerrado sobre el pasador de la puerta.

.- Así que si tu amiguita regresa.- sonrió malicioso.- que dudo lo haga rápido….solo escuchará tus gritos pidiendo que no me detenga.-

Por un breve instante, escapar fue lo único que vino a su mente pero Santana fue más rápido y la inmovilizó sosteniendo sus manos tras su espalda, Yazmín sintió como la amarraba con un suave pero resistente lazo de seda y lo mismo hizo con sus tobillos para luego dejarla caer sin ceremonias sobre el amplio sofá.

.- Mmmm, ahora que recuerdo tu también me hiciste sufrir en mi sala.- la miró profundamente y sonrió al verla tan azorada.- no te preocupes Amor seré tan tierno como tu lo fuiste conmigo.-

Se puso sobre de ella mientras la besaba en los entreabiertos labios….abría con suavidad la bata de baño que lo separaba de sus turgentes senos que brotaron a su contacto…no soltaba sus labios mientras su manos se aventuraban por todos los contornos femeninos ahora desnudos bajo él.

La bata quedó relegada a un lado y observó su desnudez con un hambre notoria mientras arrojaba lejos la playera y quedaba solo en shorts.

Abrió sus piernas y deslizó su lengua y labios por su intimidad haciéndola arquearse y gemir ahogadamente.

.- Puedes gritar Amor…no te contengas.- introdujo su lengua en su vagina haciéndola gritar extasiada.

.- Muy bien Princesa.- se bajaba el short dejando ver su pene erecto.- yo si terminaré el trabajo.-

La penetró con firmeza y esta soltó otro grito…pero este era de dolor.

.- Que demon… Yazz, eres virgen…-

Esta tenia pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos y lo miraba con ojos ahogados de placer.

.- Eso importa…bueno ya no importa…tenias razón… no te detengas-

Santana la penetró ahora mas suavemente, mientras le desataba los lazos, comenzó a darle embestidas mas contenidas mientras la besaba y le susurraba palabras de disculpas.

.- Amor mío… te amo tanto…- decía este suavemente haciéndola vibrar.

.- Me amas…haciéndome sufrir…ah!!...que delicia…eres un bastardo…-

.- De esa vez con esa tipa…ahhh…te contare todo cuando terminemos eh??.-

Esta asintió poniéndose de espaldas a él haciendo la penetración mas profunda y jadeando de placer infinito llegaron a un gran clímax.

Quedaron los dos enredados en un abrazo, en el amplio sillón…sudorosos y felices.

Este la besaba en el cabello mientras ella se pegaba más a él.

.- Creo que no fue tan malo al final.- dijo este sonriéndole.

.- Eres un desgraciado…si me amarraste al menos me hubieras hecho el amor conmigo boca abajo.- dijo esta sonrojadamente mientras Santana arqueaba las cejas.

.- Vaya y el pervertido soy yo… estaba furioso por el trabajo que me hiciste y me dejaste picado…volviendo a lo anterior tienes razón en haberme dejado por presionarte si aun no estabas segura.- la apretó mas a él.- pero entre esa chica y yo..no hubo nada ni hubo nadie después de ti…te lo juro.-

Yazmín lo miraba impresionada.

.- Ella ya estaba en mi cama cuando llegué… tu solo viste lo que creíste… no niego que hubiera muchas cabezas antes…pero después de ti ninguna…nadie ocupo tu lugar, solo salía con ellas una vez y ya …una mas tonta que la anterior…-

Esta colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para luego ponerse encima de él mientras lo besaba.

.- Y que hay de Sanae… por que tu sabes que no iba a regresar?.-

Santana comenzó a masajearle un seno y antes de introducirlo en su boca dijo.

.- Si Tsubasa juega bien sus cartas estará disfrutando al igual que nosotros de su adorado amor…verdad Princesa?.-

.- Oh siiii!!!.- exclamó esta al sentir su boca en su seno y sus manos en su feminidad.

La volteo de espalda hacia arriba sujetando su trasero y penetrándola como ella quería…amaba complacer a esa mujer.

--------------------------------------

El departamento estaba solo y triste sin la presencia de Tsubasa.

Sanae acabó llorando en el sillón de la sala…se iría de Brasil y las cosas iban a quedar peor…tal vez no lo volvería a ver y ella lo amaba tanto.

.- Tsubasa …eres un idiota…-

.- Lo sé…-

Esta se levantó de un salto al ver a Tsubasa de pie frente a ella mirándola con esos hermosos ojos café que la perseguían siempre en sus sueños.

Quitó las lagrimas de un palmetazo e iba a recoger su bolsa cuando el fuerte brazo de Tsubasa la retuvo, abrazándola por la espalda.

.- Si quiere irte…por favor solo escucha esto…perdón…yo también te amo pero soy un completo idiota por entenderlo hasta ahora…-

La soltó y al verla continuar su camino solo agachó la cabeza.

De pronto escucho el tintinear de unas llaves y al voltear una llorosa Sanae estaba de pie frente a él.

.- Mi preciosa Sanae…-

Las palabras no fueron necesarias…al igual que la ropa… los dos cayeron desnudos sobre la mullida alfombra…no importaba si tocaba alguien…muy su culpa si escuchaban sus ahogados gritos de placer…Tsubasa hizo suya a Sanae entre murmullos de felicidad.

Sanae lloraba junto a Tsubasa, jamás habían sentido un placer tan indescriptible…

.- No sabes cuanto te amo Tsubasa…- murmuraba esta quedándose dormida a su lado.

Tsubasa extendió una manta sobre sus desnudos cuerpos y la besó suavemente.

.- Ahora lo se querida Sanae…ahora por fin lo se…al igual que se cuanto te amo también.-

La abrazó mientras el sueño los envolvía a ambos.

---------------------------

Fic cortito...gracias por leer -


End file.
